Me llaman Haru
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Una vez lo llamaron genio. E intuyó que aquella palabra conllevaba a mantener la imagen de alguien serio, perfecto, con un control total de sus sentimientos, pero cuando se encontró solo, debajo de la sombra de aquél árbol, dejó volar la imaginación. Y su melancolía lo hizo llorar hasta que ellos/él le otorgaron felicidad. [•Haru-centric•RinHaru] Reto: Mes de Haruka.


**Título:** _Me llaman Haru_

 **Autor:** Rooss

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Extensión:** 3346 palabras (según Word)

 **Notas:** Bueno, si bien Haru no es mi personaje favorito, me identifico mucho con él, creo que demasiado, porque yo era como él. Sentía que el mundo se me venía encima y si, no tenía un sueño el cual querer realizar, por eso quizá le tengo un cariño muy raro a él. En fin, este fic es por su cumpleaños, pero como me gusta adelantarme _*like always :v *_ lo traje antes.

He de aclarar que mientras lo escribía me la pasé escuchado **_"Never say never",_** uno de los **_OST de Eternal Summer_** , así que pueeeeejjj, dejo el link del OST en mi perfil, por si quieren escucharlo mientras leen. Claro, preferiría que lo escucharan casi al final del one-shot, al principio no tendría mucho sentido. A partir del apartado **_VI,_** estaría bien, si o prefieren.

 **Advertencia:** RinHaru implícito, muy poco la verdad. **Haru es la estrella aquí esta vez.**

 **Agradecimiento:** ¡Ya tengo beta en el fandom de Free!...y es nada más y nada menos que **_MI WAIFU SUGEY_**! Gracias por aceptarme, mai lov y por tomarte el tiempo de corregir mis errores de maternal! AI LOV YU MOR! 3

 **|| AVISO ||** **** _Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: El mes de Haruka, perteneciente al Foro_ _Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _M_** _e llaman Haru_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I._**

 ** _._**

—¿Te estás alimentando bien, Haruka?

.

Haru no responde inmediatamente, su respuesta a la pregunta de su madre a través de la línea telefónica es un prolongado silencio. Un par de palabras más y un " _Felicidades"_ a medias junto a una disculpa lamentable. Es él quien se disculpa insistiendo en que no hay problema con ello. Un año sin el abrazo cotidiano, de esos que los padres están acostumbrados a dar a sus hijos en los cumpleaños, no lo matará. Lo entiende. Su carrera no se costea sola, y a pesar de contar con el apoyo de una beca deportiva, sus padres no pueden darse el lujo de viajar demasiado.

.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿Por qué no sales con Makoto un rato mañana en la noche? —Haru da excusas junto a una tolerancia fingida. Recibe unas cuantas palabras más de su madre, junto al éxito que le desea su padre, y se despide.

.

Su brazo cae extendido sobre el tatami de su habitación, en ese departamento que habita desde hace casi un año en Tokyo. La puesta de sol está sobre la línea delgada del horizonte a través de su ventana y la observa por varios minutos más. Los días se han vuelto solitarios y melancólicos desde que Iwatobi, junto a todos sus buenos momentos, quedaron a kilómetros de distancia lejos de él.

 _._

 _._

 _…_

 _._

 ** _II._**

 ** _._**

—¡Oh, es verdad, mañana es tu cumpleaños, Haru!

.

—Aa —emite el Nanase como si fingiera desinterés. Permanece aún ahí, recostado sobre su tatami, nuevamente con su teléfono pegado a la oreja, con la esperanza de que Makoto le brinde un poco de optimismo y sentido a lo que significa volverse un año más grande en compañía de alguien.

.

—Lo siento, Haru, tengo un examen importante mañana y…

.

—Está bien —cierra los ojos con pausa. No llorará. Él no es de ese tipo de personas. Emocionales. Irónicamente a su mente viene Rin y su llanto descontrolable, le causa gracia—. Suerte.

.

Makoto tiene sus obligaciones, una meta y un sueño que cumplir, y él tiene el suyo. Uno que aceptó con todo lo difícil que podría conllevar vivir solo. Siempre lo ha hecho, no debería haber diferencia, pero esta es un tipo de soledad distinta a la de hace apenas un año. Y a pesar de que Makoto y él intentan verse con la misma frecuencia con la que lo hacían antes para no sentirse tan solitarios, Haru sabe que ya no es lo mismo.

.

—Ya no lo es… —y con esos pensamientos se queda dormido.

 _._

 _._

 _…_

 _._

 ** _III._**

 ** _._**

Ha estado teniendo sueños y pesadillas, y ambas le dirigen a una sola realidad. Está solo. Más solo de lo habitual. Ya no puede salir a la calle pues conoce la certeza de que no conoce a nadie, o no existe la mínima confianza en las nuevas personas que existen a su alrededor. En Iwatobi, ese pequeño pueblo, todos solían saludarse y sonreír. Los salones de clase eran divertidos y ruidosos, siempre lo supo a pesar de ser el Haru al que todos llamaban silencioso y _cool._

 _._

Solía tener pensamientos bastantes pesimistas antes de decidir sobre qué hacer con su vida. La gente que hoy lo llama genio no tiene idea de lo conlleva ser portador de esa palabra. A estas alturas, en la que la soledad no resulta ser una buena amiga, no puede arrepentirse de sentirse desilusionado por no tener a sus amigos cerca. De no sentirse acogido, de sentirse un extraño.

.

Una vez que te llaman genio, lo que viene detrás de esa palabra es una carga muy pesada. Porque todos creen en ti, pero llega un punto en el que uno deja de creer en sí mismo. Una vez que te dicen audaz es porque creen que estás hecho para aspirar a nuevos escenarios y piensan que nunca fallarás. Haru nació con un talento y una regalía que pueden ser usadas de distintas maneras. Inspira orgullo y brinda esperanza a la nación del sol naciente. Y puede ser él mismo haciendo lo que realmente le hace feliz.

.

Pero realmente le gustaría compartirlo con las personas a las que extraña. Desearía que estuvieran ese día a su lado. Ese 30 de junio solitario que es hoy.

.

Un año más, un año menos. Tiene que volverse más viejo irremediablemente pero incluso una idea absurda cruza por su mente en esos momentos en los que medita solo mientras ve el amanecer desde la ventana a un lado de su cama. Le hubiese gustado ser recibido esa mañana en casa con una torta de cumpleaños, e incluso darle la oportunidad a Nagisa de hundirlo en ella para luego oír las carcajadas de todos. En su lugar recibió mensajes en su teléfono. Todos deseándole buenos deseos, todos disculpándose por no poder estar con él ese día.

.

Desde que vive solo, a kilómetros de su hogar, ya no puede escuchar a Nagisa bromear e impacientar a Rei, no puede escuchar a Makoto tomando el rol de la voz de la razón para luego reír cálidamente, tampoco a Gou alzarles la voz mientras hace mohines graciosos. Ya no puede escuchar a la profesora Amakata recitar sus proverbios fuera de lugar. Tampoco las reprimendas de Goro cada vez que se equivocaban en alguna rutina.

.

Especialmente ya no puede oír esa risa contagiosa y ruidosa de aquél portador de los dientes que asustan a los niños pequeños.

.

 _"—_ _¡Oi, Haru, ven aquí!"_

 _._

Y cuando está a punto de ponerse de pie reaccionando al llamado de su nombre, tras caer en el cruel espejismo de su mente, se da cuenta de que no hay nadie.

.

—Rin… —pronuncia su nombre en un débil susurro.

.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Le invadiría la melancolía como a él? ¿Estaría mirando el amanecer desde su ventana, como él, recibiendo ese día como uno más de su vida? No, piensa cerrando los ojos. Rin es auténticamente fuerte porque el dolor lo hizo ser así. Cinco años es mucho tiempo, vuelve a pensar, y a esa edad, en la que Rin dejó no sólo su ciudad, sino su país completo atrás, le hizo indudablemente fuerte. Desconociendo el mundo, viviendo con una familia completamente extraña. Topándose con paredes. Solo, como él en estos momentos.

.

—Hn… —emite una risa ahogada, dispuesto a salir de la cama finalmente, enfrentando ese día como uno más.

.

Una vez que caes y empiezas a hundirte, regresar a la superficie se torna complicado e irreversible. Pero ellos tomaron su mano cuando las aguas se volvieron turbias y espesas, le sujetaron las muñecas, le alzaron con fuerza.

.

Estos meses ante la ausencia de cada uno de sus amigos, Haru se ha dedicado a observar al mundo. Mientras va en el tren, mientras camina con una bolsa del _mini market_ luego de haber hecho alguna que otra compra improvisada, mientras calienta su cuerpo para antes de empezar su rutina diaria de entrenamiento al llegar a la universidad. Observa al mundo, a la gente que hay a su alrededor, a los momentos en que las personas ríen, a los momentos en que algunos lloran, absorbe todo eso que antes no podía ver, y los sentimientos se aglomeran en su pecho. Ese mundo es bello a pesar de que él se encuentra solo.

.

Todos están esforzándose, aunque él no los vea, lo sabe. No puede rendirse, no hay tiempo para deprimirse.

 _._

 _._

 _…_

 _._

 _ **IV.**_

 **.**

—¡Gracias por el arduo trabajo de hoy! —dice el resto de sus compañeros del club de natación al unísono. Varios de ellos se le acercan al finalizar la práctica para felicitarlo, y aunque insisten en ir a celebrarlo, Haru se rehúsa rechazando las ofertas con amabilidad decaída.

.

De camino a casa se da cuenta de que el día está muy soleado. Los rayos del sol le llegan a la cara, como si le estuviesen retando. Entre tanta urbe, autos y personas, decide que ese día, su cumpleaños, quisiera pasarlo lejos de ahí, lejos del ruido, fuera de la ciudad. Pasan los minutos y finalmente llega a un parque lejano donde lo frondoso de los árboles acoge a un lago. Sonríe mínimamente agradecido de poder ver un lugar así en Tokyo.

.

Y ahí, debajo de la sombra de aquél árbol donde se encuentra sentado, deja volar la imaginación mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados. En el viento escucha risas, las asocia rápidamente con las de Nagisa, también oye reclamos y disconformidades, rápidamente piensa en Rei, reconoce la aguda voz de Gou en medio de reclamos hacia los primeros dos, seguramente la hicieron enfadar, escucha la fina y delicada risa de Makoto también, y finalmente…

.

Su melancolía lo hizo llorar. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa de la tarde, puede sentir como las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Su alma voló demasiado alto, imaginándoselos ahí, a su lado, pero olvidó recordar que la caída hacia la realidad es muy dolorosa. No hay nadie a su lado, solo el pasto que comienza a humedecer por el agua que cae de sus ojos.

.

Comienza a extrañar todo lo que vivió, pero sabe que está solo, lejos de casa, sin nada. En ese momento la felicidad y la libertad que buscó obtener no son compartidas con nadie, desearía que fuera lo contrario, desearía que estuvieran ahí, desearía oírlos reír, a Nagisa, a Rei, a Gou, a Makoto, a Rin.

.

 _¡Oi, Haru!_

 _._

El viento vuelve a hablar. Haru aún permanece con los ojos cerrados, reconsiderando que ir solo a un lugar como ese no ha sido buena idea.

.

 _¡Haru!_

 _._

—Ya para —le suplica a su mente. Rin está en su cabeza, específicamente su voz. Tan nítida que si no la hace desaparecer realmente se avergonzaría a si mismo por estar mostrando esa faceta suya, la de estar llorando en silencio. Pero lo que está por venir no le dará las armas para poder negar salir todos esos sentimientos.

.

—¡Ah, ahí está! ¡Oi, Haru-chan!

.

—¡Haruka-senpai!

.

—¡Haru!

.

Aquellas voces son irremediablemente irreconocibles, del mismo modo que es irremediable no abrir los ojos de golpe y dejar salir toda esa incredulidad y emoción que empieza a inflar su pecho desde sus ojos cuando logra verlos. Ahí, de pie en la pequeña colina que se alza a tan solo unos metros de él. Parpadea, restándole importancia a las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, para luego ponerse de pie.

.

Parece un inexperto bebé al que le están enseñando a caminar, y Makoto es el primero en percatarse de ese brillo inusual y acuoso en sus ojos.

.

—¿Haru?

.

—E-Están aquí —la sonrisa del Tachibana se ensancha con dulzura mientras que Rei y Nagisa se miran entre si confundidos solo por breves segundos para luego unirse a sonreír.

.

—¡Pues claro, es el cumpleaños de nuestro Haru-chan! —expresa Nagisa, endulzando el ambiente rápidamente.

.

—Pe-Pero los mensajes…

.

—Todo fue planeado, Haruka-senpai, de ese modo sería una sorpresa —revela Rei complacido por el resultado positivo del plan. El del cumpleaños dirige su mirada a Makoto, quien ladea una mueca nerviosa.

.

—Lamento haberte mentido ayer, Haru —y el castaño le sonríe con ternura—. Jamás olvidaría tu cumpleaños —el rostro incrédulo de Haru se descompone. Ha sido fuerte durante esos últimos días pero ahora realmente no le importa mucho sentirse y verse frágil ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. No alcanza a sollozar, pero las ganas no le faltan.

.

—¡Haruka-senpai, Haruka-senpai, mire! ¡Trajimos una torta! —al de cabello obsidiana se le engrandecen los ojos, pero no se debe a la efusividad con la que Gou le está entregando la torta, sino al significado que hay en ella. En alzar el rostro, aun ligeramente húmedo, sin miedo a nada, y verlos realmente ahí, frente a él. Pero falta alguien. No logra verlo por ningún lado. Gou se percata, sonríe con un poco de pena y se adelanta a decir—. A oni-chan en verdad le hubiese gustado venir pero…

.

El Nanase entrecierra los ojos reprimiendo el dolor que siente su garganta al tragar grueso, pero entonces piensa en ellos. En los que están ahí.

 _._

 _._

 _…_

 _._

 ** _V._**

 ** _._**

—Uwah~, estoy lleno

.

—Nagisa-kun, se dice _estoy satisfecho_ —Haru sonríe mientras el resto rompe a carcajadas.

.

Su departamento se ha llenado de risas inesperadas toda esa tarde, y eso le alegra. Es como rememorar su tiempo en Iwatobi, con todos reunidos comiendo las pizzas que Goro solía llevar, todos excepto uno. Suspira agradeciendo que nadie lleve el conteo de las veces que lo ha hecho desde que llegaron al lugar. A pesar de hacer el intento por no mostrarse decepcionado ante la ausencia de Rin, la melancolía le puede más.

.

Está bien, se repite. No es como si Rin lo hubiese hecho a propósito, después de todo se encontraba casi del otro lado del globo terráqueo. A su manera está bien, con su felicitación escrita en un mensaje basta, piensa, eso quiere creer. Está feliz de tenerlos ahí, realmente lo está, realmente…

.

—Oh, parece que se acabó el hielo —menciona Gou en el mismo instante que Makoto parece muy sonriente tras haber leído un mensaje en su teléfono, mismo que guarda con rapidez en el bolsillo de su pantalón para ponerse de pie.

.

—Iré a la tienda por más —se ofrece finalmente Tachibana—, ¿vienes Haru?

.

.

…

.

 ** _VI._**

 ** _._**

—¿No quieres que entre contigo? —Makoto se alza de hombros, sonriendo mientras niega teniendo la puerta del mini market detrás de él.

.

—Descuida, solo tardaré unos minutos. ¿Por qué no me esperas allá en frente? —el peliverde señala el mirador que se encuentra cruzando la calle de manera insistente como si tramara algo. Haru, no muy convencido, acepta al final.

.

Y así transcurre el primer minuto sin impaciencia. El ex Iwatobi lo prefiere así. Ya es de noche, y los panoramas nocturnos también son de su agrado. Pasada de las once, el ambiente se vuelve más frío, pero no parece importarle mientras exhala su respiración por la boca y se entretiene observándola.

.

Observar. Hay un ferry navegando el río frente al mirador, lleno de luces y un aura difuminada.

.

Una vez que te llaman genio es muy difícil complacer al resto. Una vez que te llaman fracaso, es muy difícil convencerlos de lo contrario. Una vez que te llaman melancólico, es porque así lo serás toda tu vida. Una vez que te llaman llorón, es porque lo eres. ¿Cómo se define a una persona que mira el cielo y suspira, pensando en que todo estará bien, que su estado de ánimo se debe a él? ¿De cuantas adversidades y malestares ha sido posible liberarse desde que dejó todo atrás? ¿Será la misma cantidad de las que Rin pudo haberse deshecho? ¿Podrá haberlo alcanzado aunque fuera solo un poco? ¿Podría comparar la soledad que ha sentido todo este tiempo con la de él estando en Australia?

.

¿Podría…?

.

Su teléfono, vibrando en el bolsillo de su casaca, le perturba los pensamientos. Piensa que se trata de Makoto y de que quizá le llame para pedirle ayuda con las compras, pero antes de que pueda responder el teléfono por inercia, sin mirar el nombre, lo hace, y sus ojos se engrandecen a la misma velocidad que presiona el botón verde para contestar.

.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —oye del otro lado de la línea. Su voz, durante todo ese año, no ha cambiado nada.

.

—R-Rin…

.

—Lamento no haber podido estar ahí…—los ojos del Nanase se llenan de lágrimas, y se ve obligado a bajar el rostro cuando un par de personas pasan detrás de él caminando. No ha sido capaz de controlarse.

.

—Está bien —decir aquella mentira le ha costado pronunciarla sintiendo el temor de que su voz temblorosa revele su estado—. Sé que es complicado viajar desde el otro lado del mundo solo por un simple cumpleaños —y cuando escucha la risa de Rin, a Haru se le va el aliento—. ¿Q-qué? ¿Ahora de que te ríes?

.

—¿Por qué siempre te apresuras a los hechos? —vuelve a reír—. No me dejaste terminar

.

—¿Qué? —pronuncia con esfuerzo. Se maldice dándose cuenta de que su voz ha temblado.

.

—Es una linda vista..., la del ferry —y el corazón comienza a bombearle con rapidez. Seguramente mañana en la mañana se arrepentirá de haber torcido el cuello de esa manera, al voltear bruscamente a mirar a sus espaldas. Para encontrarse con él.

.

 _Una vez me llamaron genio. E intuí que aquella palabra conllevaba a mantener la imagen de alguien serio, perfecto, con un control total de sus sentimientos. Me llaman Haru, el del excepcional talento nato, pero yo no soy ese Haru._

 _._

—Lo que no me dejaste terminar: lamento no haber podido estar ahí…más temprano —completa Rin, sonriendo de lado. No se burlará de él, de su cúmulo de emociones bajando por sus ojos, del sonrojo inusual de sus mejillas—. Supongo que Makoto no te lo dijo ¿verdad?

.

 _Soy el Haru de las sonrisas inusualmente esporádicas. El de las muecas de fastidio sin querer, el que siempre observó al mundo sin darse cuenta y el que gritó con todo su poder cuando tuve la necesidad de hacerlo._

 _._

Dando pasos torpes, y aun con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, abandona la vista del ferry para ver otra por la que ha esperado casi un año entero. Una vista con el cabello borgoña reluciéndole por las luces de la ciudad. Con una maleta colgada a su hombro y un gabán negro protegiéndolo del frío.

.

 _Soy el Haru que es un poco anticuado, que detesta las reglas, el que prefiere llevarse por las corazonadas. El que no está al día de los últimos hits musicales de cualquier género porque mis intereses son otros. El que ama el agua por ser lo que es. El que es de pocas palabras pero que cuando entro en caos, agradezco la sonrisa que me brindan mis amigos._

 _._

El genio y el talento finalmente se juntan, volviéndose más humanos. Y aunque Haru, en otra situación, aborrecería estar llorando frente a Rin, no lo lamentará jamás, del mismo modo que no lamentará haber atravesado un poco de soledad. Porque a veces es necesaria para atesorar eso que no se había dado la oportunidad de ver.

.

—¡Ah, es Rin-chan!

.

—¡Shh, Nagisa-kun, estás arruinando el momento!

.

 _Soy el Haru que tiene un par de amigos para nada prudentes, muy elocuentes, muy divertidos y estridentes._

 _._

—¡Ah, ah, es oni-chan!

.

—Supongo que la sorpresa resultó —sonríe Makoto saliendo de la tienda.

.

— _Happy Birthday_ , Haru.

.

—O-Odio el inglés —pronuncia el Nanase con la voz quebrantada una vez que ha llegado hasta Rin y ha apoyado su rostro en su pecho frente a todos, escondiendo esa vergonzosa expresión que solo le mostrará a ellos. A las personas que siempre han estado ahí.

.

 _Soy el Haru que no entiende y detesta el inglés, el que siempre ha esperado por esta persona. Porque hemos sufrido en demasía, porque en algún momento fuimos pisoteados por la vida, porque nos sentimos presionados por los estereotipos que nos asignan. Soy el Haru que por primera vez no le da temor_ _estar llorando._

 _._

Rin sonríe con dulzura, dejando que el impulso de sus brazos lo guíe a rodear los hombros espasmódicos de quien, por primera vez, se encuentra sollozando.

.

 _Me llaman Haru, la persona que es mucho y a la vez nada, la que es y no es, la que solo soy yo. El que es imperfecto pero que está rodeado de amigos con gran valor, de padres amorosos, de profesores y guías juiciosos, y de un irritable gran llorón. Al que todos están mirando, el que no está pasando solo su cumpleaños._

 _._

 _—"_ _No le digas a nadie, Rin…"_ —piensa para sus adentros como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos, mientras con el brillo de sus humedecidos ojos, y con el rostro ladeado aún apoyado en el pecho del ex Samezuka, observa a cada uno de ellos sonreír a su alrededor. Y de ese modo se contagia de la felicidad de todos.

.

 _Estoy feliz con lo que tengo, soy feliz por como soy, y mientras ellos me llamen Haru, todo estará bien, porque éste es el Haru…_

 _._

—Gracias…

.

 _"…_ _Que he decidido ser"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 _ **N** otas:_

Okeeeey~, si bien no quise profundizar mucho en la relación con los padres de Haru, preferí irme por el lado que le dio sentido a todo Free!: La amistad.

Bueeh, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que al sentirme tan identificada con Haruka, me resultó bastante difícil pensar con él; para mí es el personaje más difícil de Free al momento de escribir. Porque simplemente es muy esporádico en todo lo que hace y no se sabe realmente en lo que puede estar pensando, pero quise ser lo más IC con él, aunque siento que me dominó un poco el OOC, pero pienso que dentro de él hay ese tipo de facetas y sentimentalismo. Es un humano, no una piedra al fin de cuentas, y no sé, pienso yo que la soledad le pudo más.

Lo digo por experiencia ya que me sucedió básicamente lo que a él. Todos creen en ti, pero tú no sabes que hacer. Comienzan las presiones, pero no quieres escuchar consejos ni a tu propio corazón. Fue realmente difícil verme reflejada en él. Y comenzar a vivir solo, vaya, es como ver mis primeros años cuando recién ingresé a mis estudios universitarios. Con la compañía de alguien, sí, pero prácticamente solo, y llegan las oleadas de soledad y melancolía que por mas que intentas evitar, te cunden.

Pero en fin, realmente disfrute escribir este one-shot para Haru, y siento que he descubierto un cariño hacia él que no sabía que tenía.

El RinHaru estuvo de más hahaha lo siento, son mi OTP, y la OTP se respeta (?) *se pone sus lentes*

Sin más me despido, esperando haber respetado los parámetros del reto :)

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños, uarro hidrofilico de shet! (?) :v *amor amor*_**

l

l

l

v

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**


End file.
